A Thanksgiving Proclamation
by iloveromance
Summary: During Thanksgiving dinner, Niles and Daphne make an announcement that catches everyone by surprise. But no one is more surprised than Niles.
1. Chapter 1

The kiss was soft and sweet, almost romantic but not. It was a kiss of promise, of friendship. And although Niles was the slightest bit disappointed in the way that things had turned out, he couldn't tell Daphne. For doing so would hurt her and he never wanted do hurt her, especially on Thanksgiving. He stared into her beautiful eyes, wishing that they could spend more time alone together, but they both knew that such a wish was impossible on that day. Still. There was no harm in wishing.

She smiled at him, making his heart do the thing that it always did when her mouth curved upwards. But now the smile had new meaning. Although it wasn't planned, his secret was out. He tried relentlessly to forget about the moments thereafter and concentrate on his future; their future. He knew without a doubt that his life was going to change in ten-fold and he could hardly wait for it to happen.

She drew back, taking with her the warmth that surrounded them. "I should probably get dinner on the table before your father and brother decide to kill me, not to mention Lilith."

At the sound of his former (or perhaps soon to be again sister in law) he cringed. It was bad enough that Lilith was even considering rekindling her romance with his brother and even worse that she had confided in Niles about it. But to think that Daphne-

Suddenly he felt her hand on his back, moving up and down in a soft, soothing motion.

"Niles, are you all right?"

"Oh, I was just-."

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"May I ask what about?

His mouth opened but before he could speak, he felt her squeeze his hand. "Niles, I'm sorry. I know that my answer to your… confession wasn't at all what you wanted to hear. I wish I could have said something different, but it wouldn't have been completely honest."

When his head lowered, she gasped lightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-."

"No, it's all right. I appreciate your honesty. And I'm not disappointed. Not in the least. I-." He sniffled, ready for the impending nose bleed that always accompanied a lie. Deep down he was more than disappointed.

"Of course you're disappointed. And truthfully I would feel the same way if things had been the opposite. But I meant what I said. Just because it won't happen immediately doesn't mean that it can never be. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know..."

"I just need some time to let this sink in."

"Of course." His eyes lowered to the carpeted floor of Frasier's bedroom. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but as par for the course, he had no idea how to say them.

"Niles?"

He looked up, horrified to find that his vision was slightly blurry; a sure sign that tears had formed in his eyes. He prayed that they would remain hidden and that she wouldn't notice. But of course she noticed. Her hand moved to his cheek and he felt her thumb gently brushing the tear away.

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you." she whispered. "I honestly didn't mean to overhear your conversation with Lilith. I was just walking by the door when I heard me name. It's only natural to-."

"No, Daphne."

She looked at him in surprise. "No, what?"

"I'm the one who's sorry. I-I don't know why Lilith said those things. But that's beside the point. I should have never-."

"It's all right. And actually I'm glad that she said them."

"You are?"

"I admit that I was… well, surprised, I mean it's not every day that you find out that your boss' younger brother is in love with you. But I'm glad that I know now."

"Thank you, Daphne. And I'm… well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. It's funny…"

"What's funny?"

"I give advice like this to my patients nearly every day; at least one of them has loved someone from afar and when I sit in my chair across from them on the couch, I feel confident in the suggestions I offer. But when it comes to my own life and a similar situation, I'm a complete coward."

"You're not a coward." She said firmly. "Not at all. Please don't ever say that."

"But-."

"You're a strong, sweet and very brave man. You've been through a lot and believe me I know that it takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you really feel about them deep in your heart. I haven't had much luck in that department, but you're a well-respected man in Seattle and any woman that you chose should be flattered to be with you."

"Daphne-."

"We're already friends, aren't we Niles?"

He looked up sharply, on alert. Those kinds of questions never had good answers. "Of course we are. Why would you even ask, unless-."

"I'm just trying to make a point."

The apprehension inside of him began to melt." Oh…"

"We're already friends and, well to be honest, I consider you my best friend."

His heart began to sing and he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Really?"

She hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. "You've done so much for me and I've never really told you how much I appreciate it. So thank you, Niles."

He smiled. "It's nice to hear you call me by my first name."

"I like it too. Perhaps I should have done it sooner."

"They sat in silence for a few moments, holding hands and suddenly Daphne gasped. "Oh no, the dinner! Your family really will kill me! And poor Frederick's probably

starving!" she began to move around the room, frantically.

He rose from the edge of the bed. "I'll help you."

"No, I'll be fine. The table is already set. I just hope that they won't be angry that I've kept them waiting so long."

"They have no right to be angry with you, Daphne. You've done nothing wrong." Niles felt a small flame inside of him, but he worked to contain his own anger."

"I know, but technically I do work here and cooking is part of my job. I'll have dinner ready as quickly as possible."

"Daphne?"

She turned in the doorway. "Yes?"

"About Frasier and Dad… and Frederick…"

"Oh right. We should probably tell them. They're bound to notice that things have changed between us."

"Have they?" He didn't know why he asked the question, and he feared that it sounded condescending, but he found that he had to know the answer.

"Well, we've never kissed before tonight and…"

"I'm sorry if it was foreword of me but it was nice."

She smiled. "It was, wasn't it?"

"So what should we do?"

"Don't worry, we'll tell them together at dinner."

When she was gone, he smiled. _Together_ … what a wonderful word.


	2. Chapter 2

At the sight of Daphne carrying a large casserole dish from the kitchen to the table, Niles rushed to her side. "Here, let me help you with that, Daphne."

"That's not necessary, Ni-Dr. Crane. I have it all under-."

"Please. I insist." He took the dish from her hands and followed her to the table. But she turned to him and frowned.

"Look, I'm perfect-."

He couldn't help but smile. "I know you're perfect." He said so softly that only the two of them could hear. "That's why I love you."

When she blinked her eyes filled with tears. "Dr. Crane-."

Wordlessly, he followed her to the table where Frasier, Lilith, Frederick and Martin were already waiting.

"That smells wonderful, Daphne." Frasier remarked.

"Sure does. Daphne I think you have outdone yourself tonight."

Daphne smiled proudly. "Well, thank you Lilith. That means a lot coming from you."

"I always love your cooking, Daphne. No matter what Dad and Grandpa say about it."

"Frederick, please!"

"Oh geez, Freddie!"

Daphne walked over to Frederick and kissed the top of his head. "You're sweet. Thank you, Frederick. And you mean a lot to me as well."

"Well, where's the rest of it?" Martin grumbled.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"The rest of what, Dad?"

"What do you think, Niles? The rest of the food?"

"All in due time, Dad." Frasier said.

"It's past time! I'm starving and I'm missing the game!"

"Dad, the football match just started and it will still be on when we finish eating!"

"Yeah, but the kickoff is the best part!"

"Come on, Dr. Crane; let's get the rest of the food on the table before your father has a fit!"

Niles followed Daphne into the kitchen, grateful that they could be alone, if only for a moment.

"What kind of wine would you like, Niles?"

"Any kind is fine, Frasier." Niles called back. "Just… surprise me."

"All right! I will."

Niles turned to Daphne who was stirring the vegetables. "These should be just right."

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"Can I say something?"

"Of course, Niles. What is it?"

"I-." They stared at each other, neither of them saying a word. And seconds later they kissed. It was a lingering kiss, one that defied Daphne's reply to his confession that she only loved him as a friend. When the kiss was over he drew back.

"I-I'm sorry. I-."

"It's all right. It was quite nice, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. And Daphne-."

"I agree. We should tell your family about us right away."

"Oh, but I-."

"That is what you were going to say, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I thought so. Look, don't worry about a thing. We'll tell them together and everything will be okay."

They carried the food to the table and sat down. "I'm sorry it took a while."

"No need to be sorry Daphne. I'm just happy we're all here together."

"Yes, like one big happy family." Lilith said.

"Very happy." Niles added. From across the table Daphne smiled.

"Shall we say grace before we eat?" Frasier asked. "It is Thanksgiving and I think that it's appropriate."

"I agree." Niles said. "I'll do the honors."

"Oh, well thank you Niles."

"Shall we?"

They all bowed their heads. Niles could feel his heart turning in his chest. How could he possibly thank God properly for sending him an angel?

"We thank you for our home, our safety and especially for the ones we love. We are blessed to share this wonderful Thanksgiving dinner together. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said.

As they began to fill their plates, he saw Daphne smile from across the table, where she mouthed the words "Thank you."

At that moment his love for her increased and he couldn't wait to share their news. It would be a Thanksgiving to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was a wonderful prayer, Niles." Frasier said.

Niles took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Thank you Frasier."

"Yes, it was quite lovely." Daphne said.

"So, Frasier how's work been going?"

Niles was glad that Lilith struck up a conversation. It would give him a chance to decide how he was going to break the news. He was looking at Daphne who seemed to have the same idea.

"Would anyone like anything from the kitchen?"

"More milk please."

"Coming right up, Freddie." Daphne said. When she rose from the table, Niles did the same.

"I'll help you."

"Niles, Daphne is perfectly capable of-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. "I'd appreciate your brother's help."

Without waiting for another word from his brother, Niles hurried into the kitchen where Daphne was pouring Frederick another glass of milk.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to bring the milk out to the table and pour it there?"

"Yes, I suppose so but…"

Niles blushed. "Oh… right."

"So how should we tell them?"

"I-I don't."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll tell them."

"No, it should be something that both of us to together. After all this whole thing was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Lilith's. And besides there's not really that much to tell."

"Of course."

"I-I don't mean it that way. I just mean-."

"Niles, what's taking so long?" Frasier shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming, Frasier!" Niles replied. "Um, Daphne was having trouble with the milk carton!"

They both started laughing and Niles barely noticed the way Daphne had put her arms around him. It was a wonderful feeling.

"We'd better go back." He suggested.

"Yes, by all means. "

They returned to the table and Daphne handed Frederick a glass of milk. "There you are, Frederick."

"Thanks, Daphne."

"Why didn't you just bring the carton of milk to the table?" Martin asked.

Daphne looked at Niles and grinned. "It was just easier this way."

They sat down and finished their meals, but it wasn't hard to see that the conversation at the table had lulled.

Finally, Martin threw his napkin on the table in disgust. "All right, that's enough of this! Come on you two, fess up!"

"Are you talking about Lilith and I?" Frasier asked.

"No wise guy! I'm talking about Niles and Daphne! Now something's going on and I want to know what it is!"

"What are you talking ab-."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Daphne! I see the way you two are looking at each other. The way Niles is going out of his way to help you in the kitchen.

You think I'm stupid, but I'm not! I have eyes, you know!"

"Now Dad, no one is saying that you're stupid!"

"Well it sure seems that way, Frasier! So what the hell is going on?"

Niles and Daphne looked at one another. "Well…" Niles said. "I guess it's time."

"Yes, I think you're right." Daphne said.

"Time for what? What's going on?" Frasier asked.

"Frasier, there's something that Daphne and I need to tell you. I see that you figured out some of it so we might as well tell you the truth."

"Which is?"

"Niles and I are in love!"


	4. Chapter 4

Niles was so stunned that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rose from his chair in one fluid motion. "Y-You love me? As in-."

Daphne smiled. "Yes. I do love you, Niles."

"But I-in Frasier's room, you said-."

She looked around the table as a wave of commotion broke out. Frasier, Martin, Lilith and Frederick all began speaking at once. Daphne rose from her chair and walked over to Niles.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frasier demanded.

Lilith wore a sheepish expression. "I'm afraid this is my doing, Frasier."

" _Your_ doing? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, Niles and I were in your bedroom and-."

"WHAT?" Frasier shouted. "What were you doing in my bedroom?"

"Frasier calm down! We weren't doing anything! Just playing video games."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Video games?"

"Yes! Now will you please let me finish?"

"Be my guest! But I want answers and I want them now!"

"You'll get them as soon as you shut your big bazzoo!" Martin said. "You're making me miss the game!"

"Lilith?"

"Well, I might have spoken to Niles about us."

"A-about us? What on earth-."

"Aw geez, Frasier, let her finish!"

Lilith smiled. "Thank you Martin."

"I may have mentioned that… well, I thought that you wanted to get back together and since he was there I just thought-Well then he mentioned Daphne and-."

"I overheard. I'm sorry Dr. Crane… Niles."

"I'm not." Niles said.

"Well, this is…"

"None of our business. Now we've had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner-and I mean it Daphne. It was wonderful. I know I don't say that very often, but-."

"You never say that, Dad!"

"All right wise guy, well I'm saying it now. Dinner was…"

"It was amazing!" Frederick said.

"I second that." Niles added.

"Thank you all. I know you're not fond of my cooking so I'm glad you're at least pretending to like it." Daphne said.

"No, really. It was wonderful." Niles said.

Daphne put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Frasier's eyebrows shot up. "Sweetheart?"

"Look, Fras, this is really none of our business how it started or why or-."

"You're right. Perhaps we should-."

"No Lilith. Niles and I will go out on the balcony and talk."

"But it's freezing outside."

"I have a coat. It'll be all right. Just finish your dinner and we'll be back in after a while. Don't worry about the dishes. I'll take care of those. Enjoy your football game, Mr. Crane."

"Thanks, Daphne. Hey Freddie, come over here and we'll watch the Cowboys beat up on the Bears!"

Frasier still looked skeptical, but Daphne walked over to Lilith and smiled. "Look, I know we haven't really gotten along but for what it's worth, I'm glad I overheard you talking to Niles."

"Thank you Daphne. And I wish you and Niles every happiness."

"Thank you."

"Niles can I see you on the balcony, please?"

"Yes, of course. Oh, let me get your coat. It's freezing out there."

"I just said-."

"Frasier, can it, okay?" Martin yelled, making Niles and Daphne laugh.

On the balcony, Niles held Daphne's coat for her as she slipped into it. "Thank you, Niles."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Daphne, when you said that you love me…"

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?"

"Um, yes, and before you said you just loved me as a friend."

"Well, I might have been wrong about that."

"Y-you were?"

"You're very sweet… and very handsome. And you're a wonderful friend."

"Thank you, Daphne. You look very beautiful tonight. But you always look-."

She moved closer and kissed his lips. "You're sweet."

"Daphne, I-."

"Right… about what I said. Dr. Crane, I've been doing some thinking and… well, maybe it's not so crazy, the two of us trying to be more than friends. We already know an awful lot about each other and we're good friends, so maybe-."

"Really? You mean it?"

"As long as we take it slow and don't rush into anything."

"But what about Frasier?"

"I think he'll be okay, once he gets used to the idea."

"The idea?"  
"The idea of you and I becoming a couple."  
He felt like he could fly. But instead he felt her gently brushing his cheeks with her fingers. "W-what are you doing? Not that I… mind of course."

"Brushing the tears from your cheeks."

"Tears? But I-."

She smiled and kissed him again. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'm happy too."

He took her into his arms and held her for a long time. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Daphne, do you see that?"

She looked up. "What?"

"It's snowing."

"What?"

"Look!"

Around them the snowflakes fell like mad in large white chunks. It was the most beautiful sight that Niles had ever seen; escept for the angel he held in his arms.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go Christmas shopping tomorrow but if this keeps up the roads will be trechorous."

"That's right. And I'd hate for you to get into an accident on your way home. Pehrps you should stay here fror the night."

"Where would I sleep?"

"I'll make up the sofa for you."

"All right. That sounds wonderful. But what about tomorrow?"

She smiled and brought him closer for a kiss that sent his heart soaring. "I bet we can think of something."

THE END


End file.
